Эпизод 10
"Приложи сверхусилия!! Префинал Гран-при спешл!" - десятый эпизод аниме "Юри!!! на льду", который вышел 7 декабря 2016 года. Предисловие Подготовка к Финалу Гран-При. Шесть лучших фигуристов приезжают в жаркую Барселону. Персонажи в порядке их появления Основное содержание Виктор Никифоров посещает бассейн в отеле в Барселоне, утверждая, что он в отпуске, где можно "быть самим собой, вдали от суеты повседневной жизни", и утверждает, что последние 20 лет он пренебрегал двумя словами: "Life" и "Love" ("жизнь" и "любовь") Выясняется, что он на самом деле не в отпуске, когда Кристофф Джакометти приходит в бассейн в надежде искупаться голышом. Виктор объясняет, что он только шутит о том, что это каникулы и что он прибыл в Барселону на финал Гран-при. Крис начинает говорить о том, с тех пор как Виктор покинул Фигурное катание,чтобы тренировать Юри Кацуки, он является из старейших фигуристов, хотя ему только 25 лет. Виктор объясняет, что сейчас Крис известен своей сексуальной привлекательностью, на льду и вне его, но, когда они впервые встретились на Чемпионате Европы, он был более невинным и, цитирую, "похож на маленького мальчика, бегущего по швейцарским лугам." Виктор говорит, что он разделил подиум с Крисом в нескольких чемпионатах, и не могу представить сезон катания без него, Крис говорит тоже самое о Викторе. Далее появляется Юрий Плисецкий со своими тренерами Яковом и Лилией, но уже на рецепции в отеле их ожидают поклонники русского фигуриста, начиная просить у него автографы и фотографии на память. На самом деле это участницы знаменитого фан-клуба, которые именуют себя Ангелы Юрия, они достаточно настойчивы и преданы, сопровождая своего кумира на каждом соревновании. В то время как Юрий фотографируется со своими поклонниками, в отеле появляется и Жан-Жак Леруа со своей девушкой Изабеллой. Последние утверждают, что поклонники Жан-Жака - «Дже-Джей Девушки», более привлекательные и ведут себя приличнее. В ответ Плисецкий защищает своих поклонниц в ответ, но конфликт постепенно угасает, когда на рецепции появляется казахский фигурист Отабек Алтын. Жан-Жак приглашает Отабека присоединится к их ужину, но тот отклоняет предложение, еще раз поддчеркивая свою закрытую натуру. At a bar, Пхичит Чуланонт is unsuccessfully able to contact Yuuri. Saying that he can't wait any longer, he informs Селестино Чалдини that he would be heading to Sagrada Família, and takes a selfie in front of the church. Viktor praises the Thai skater on winning the Cup of China and becaming the first South-east Asian figure skater to qualify for the Grand Prix Final, as well as being an unsurpassable master at taking selfies. Viktor also recollects Phichit's relationship with Yuuri as former rink mates when they would practice in Detroit, and that Phichit the only foreign skater that Yuuri considers as a friend. Viktor introduces the final of the six qualifiers of the Grand Prix Final as Yuuri Katsuki, who has just woken up to an empty hotel room. Yuuri is surprised to find Viktor gone, and checks his Instagram feed. Yuuri lies back down and pictures the success of the other skaters in the previous cup only to be reminded of his failure the last time he competed in the Grand Prix Final. His train of thought is interrupted by Viktor and Chris bursting into the hotel room, demanding a hot bath and coffee. /Later, the skaters are nearing the end of their practice. The other skaters begin disperse at their leisure while Viktor and Yuuri discuss what to do after practice. While Viktor suggests a good night's sleep, Yuuri argues against him, saying that he wants to go sightseeing. The episode cuts to the two who were just shopping (presumably against Yuuri's will) and Yuuri is catching his breath while Viktor monologues. Viktor then pulls Yuuri up and tells him that he'll buy him a suit for his birthday, neither of them noticing the bag that they left behind. The episode then goes to Yuri being chased by his fans who were planning on meeting up with him. Yuri is hiding in an alleyway while the obsessive fans are searching for him, when Otabek drives up to him in a motorbike and tells him to get on. Yuri, left with no other options, gets on the motorbike as the fans take pictures and spread it on social media. After escaping from Yuri's obsessive fans, Yuri and Otabek end up standing on top of the pillars in the Park Güell municipal garden. Otabek explains how he knew Yuri previously due to Yakov's summer camp five years prior, and that after the camp he had moved around to train in several different parts of the world and had only been able to return to his home rink in Almaty the year before. Yuri asks Otabek why he decided to talk to him in the first place, and Otabek replies by saying that it's because he thought the two of them had a lot in common. Otabek then asks Yuri whether or not he's going to become friends with him and Yuri complies with a handshake. Viktor (as the narrator) remarks with amusement that no one had ever asked Yuri to become friends before this and then transitions the episode back to the main story. The skaters gather in Barcelona and go sightseeing through the city the day before the Grand Prix Final. The episode is told through Victor's point of view. Otabek Altin shows up for the first time and, despite seeming aloof and solitary at first, asks to be friends with Yuri P. after saving Yuri P. from his fangirls. Yuri K. and Victor go sightseeing, and Yuri K. buys two matching rings as a "good luck charm" for himself and Victor. Later, Mari and Minako coerce Yuri K. and Victor into calling up all of the Grand Prix Finalist skaters and inviting them to dinner, excepting JJ. There, Victor, Yuri P., and Christophe reveal that after the previous Grand Prix, Yuri K. got drunk and challenged each of the three skaters to a dance-off. While the group discusses it, Pichit notices Victor and Yuri K.'s rings. Jumping to conclusions, Pichit loudly congratulates the two on their "marriage" and announces to the restaurant that Victor and Yuri K. just got married. While Yuri K. attempts to deny it, Victor claims that the rings are not marriage rings, but rather "engagement rings". He also states that after Yuri K. wins gold in the Grand Prix Final, the two will get married. At the mention of the gold medal, the mood suddenly becomes serious and competitive. JJ then proceeds to disrupt the mood by boasting that he cannot congratulate them on their marriage, because he will be the one to win gold and get married to his girlfriend. The rest of the skaters then leave, feigning fatigue. Интересные факты Это первый эпизод в сериале, который был показан от лица Виктора Никифорова, а не Юри Кацуки. Навигация en:Episode 10 Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Требуется перевод